For example, Japanese unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-136333 (Patent Literature 1) has proposed a winter tire provided with a crown main groove extending continuously and straight in a tire circumferential direction and a plurality of oblique main grooves crossing the crown main groove.
However, the tire disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has room for further improvement as to the on-snow performance.